My Brothers Keeper
by GoddessoftheBlood
Summary: Bill had always been his brother's keeper. No one could change that. No one. Rated M for mature topics including rape.


Bill Weasley had always been a _very_ controlled person. Never the one to get angry at the drop of a hat or go beat the crap out of someone over the smallest matter.

But even Bill had his limits. And those limits were stretched dangerously when it came to someone harming his family. That was the only thing that would make him loose his temper, the only thing that would cause him to bring harm to anyone, even if it was his greatest enemy.

Such an incident had only happened once. That person had payed dearly.

"B-Bill?"

Bill's eyes flew open at the sound of his brother's cracking, tear-strained voice.Tearing back the curtains of his four-poster bed, he leapt to his feet to see Charlie standing at the side of his bed, tears streaming down his flushed and reddened cheeks freely. Charlie's bottom lip was busted and bleeding heavily. His hair was torn from the small ribbon Bill had put it up in for his date that evening. Bruises that were steadily becoming ugly purple colored patches, marred his normally gentle features.

"My god Charlie, what the hell happened?" Bill whispered as his brother fell into his open arms with a heavy sob, though he already had a pretty good idea who had done this to Charlie. He gritted his teeth and pushed his anger down as best as he could.

Nathan. That bastard. What had he done this time? Bill wondered as he tried to get his brother's choking sobs under control with a soothing hand placed on the shuddering back. This wasn't the first time Nathan had hurt his brother. Bill had never trusted that bastard from the beginning but Charlie had never told him anything. He hid the bruises and proclaimed his love for that bitch over and over. Bill had to admit though, Charlie was dedicated to his heart. He keep his secrets to himself and never said a thing. But Bill had known. He had always known. And this time, he wasn't going to let Charlie just blow this one over like he had done so many times before.

Taking his brother's hands into his, Bill pulled him onto the bed before taking Charlie in his arms lightly,"What did he do to you?" The sound of his voice shocked him, he should have sounded angrier, more furious. But instead his voice had come out soft, caring, almost in a caressing manner.

"H-He...," Charlie's small voice murmured softly before breaking off as another sob wrenched from his throat. Charlie turned and buried his head into Bill's stomach, "I...I can't...he'll...,"

Bill tried pushing back the fiery anger that was boiling in his gut, but it was rising in him like lava from an active volcano. He pulled away from his brother to look at his face. Charlie wasn't meeting his eyes as the tears started to slow. Bill had to lean his head down to get a good look at Charlie, repeating his question this time in a more firm tone, "What did he do to you, Charlie?"

"H-He...," Charlie gave a small choking sob before finally letting those two words that Bill had always feared he would hear, "...raped me."

Charlie gaze lifted to look at his brother, who had leaned back from him slightly with his brows drawn together tightly.

"Y-You...don't believe me do you?" Charlie whispered in despair at the expression on his brother's face.Bill immediately shook his head, placing his hands on his brothers shoulders, "I believe you. I'm...just...," Bill paused, looking for word to express his rage at the bastard that had hurt his beloved brother so much. "Furious. Not at you. I'm furious at that bastard," he whispered. Charlie flinched barely at the sound of venom in Bill's voice. One thing Charlie had always feared growing up had been Bill's anger. It was rare...but when it did show it was never pretty and almost always ended up in a messy fight of some sort.

"What are you gonna do, Bill?" Charlie's voice was barely a squeak.

Bill looked up at him, "I don't know...but I'm going to handle this, okay? You stay here and do not leave the dorms until I come back." he whispered into the quiet of the room after a long moment of silence.

Charlie's eyes flittered up to gaze at his brother. There had been a change in his brother that he wasn't sure that he had ever seen in him. There was an almost demonic rage in Bill's eyes as he rose from the bed, pulling away from his brother only a little reluctant to leave him alone while he was still so vurnerable. "Get some rest, I'll be back in a few minutes." Bill said pulling the covers over his brother, leaving a small kiss on his forehead.

Just as Bill's hand had reached the door Charlie's small voice rang through his ears like a bell, "Bill...please...don't do anything that will get you in trouble...," Bill let his hand rest on the door knob before turning and looking sideways at his brother, "I have to do what I have to do. After all, am I not my brother's keeper?"


End file.
